Odin's Children Part One of The Missing series
by Maigan
Summary: Jack O'Neill has lost someone very important to him. What will he do to get her back?
1. She's Gone

Title: Odin's Children

Author: Maigan

Email: maigan18yahooDOTcom

Rating: PG-13 to be safe, some violence, minor torture and two small bad words!

Summary: Someone very important to Jack goes missing.

Season: 5

Pairings: Very minor Sam/Jack cannon based

Spoilers: Fail Safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or have any money, mores the pity!

Authors Notes: This has been kicking around in my head for a while…so here it is!

Odin's Children (Part One of The Missing Series)

(Prologue)

The rogue asteroid fell across space, strangely beautiful in its inexorable trek across the open stars. The blue and white swirl of Earth lay in its path. The people on the Earth were utterly unprepared for its coming and for the changes that would occur. All over the world hundreds of people disappeared from their jobs, their homes, their cars. The impact of their disappearance would create shockwaves across the galaxy and beyond.

The asteroid did not impact the Earth, thanks to SG-1. Once again they saved their planet from disaster. They believed that they had won. However, one of them was unprepared for the fate of his only family.

Chapter 1

SG-1 returned triumphant from their mission of saving earth once again. Walking down the corridors that they called home, each of them felt a sense of peace and security.

"Welcome home SG-1, and well done." General Hammond congratulated his flagship team.

"Thank you, sir." Jack O'Neill replied with his customary half-hearted salute.

"Jack could I speak to you in my office, please?" General Hammond unexpectedly said.

_What could I have possibly done already?_

"Yessir" Jack followed Hammond into his sparsely furnished office and took up residence in one of the visitors chairs, his long legs stretched out.

General Hammond sat at his desk, a look of consternation on his normally placid face.

"Jack, I received a call for you while you were gone. It was a Sgt. Ortiz from a Sheriff's office in Florida. He told me that your sister is missing."

"Missing, sir? What do you mean missing?!" Jack sat up in his chair, his blood pressure rising dramatically.

"Apparently Sgt. Ortiz is her superior officer. He told me a little about what happened but he was unwilling to discuss details with someone who is not her next of kin. Why don't you call him and find out what happened, son." Hammond advised in a soothing tone. He was hoping to calm the younger man. Jack appeared to be having trouble dealing with this situation.

"Yessir. I will call him right now. Can I use your phone, sir?"

"Of course, Jack. Here is his number." Hammond handed Jack the phone number and left the office to give Jack some privacy.

The rest of SG-1 was waiting in the briefing room, looking at him expectantly. After working together for so long, they could tell when something was troubling him. He wasn't going to tell them anything, however until Jack gave the word.

Major Samantha Carter was worried. She could see the Colonel in Hammond's office through the glass star map. His body language showed him to be thoroughly pissed. He was gesturing wildly and appeared to be yelling into the phone. She hadn't seen him this angry in ages! What in the world could be affecting him so deeply? Most of the time, the colonel kept his emotions in firm control. A puzzled frown marred her pretty features.

Jack slammed the phone down and stalked out of Hammond's office, a dark cloud over his features. "Sir, request permission to take some leave?"

"How much time do you need?" The General asked.

"A few days sir, I want to take a trip down there. The locals weren't very forthcoming."

"I'll give you a week, dismissed." Hammond replied, understanding in his voice and features.

"Thank you, sir." Jack said as he left the briefing room.

"General, what's going on?" Asked Daniel, frowning. Something was definitely off with Jack.

"I'm sorry, if you want to know, you will have to ask Col. O'Neill." Hammond retired to his office to make some calls.

"That was odd." Daniel stated.

"Indeed." Teal'c observed.

Just as Daniel and Teal'c started to follow Jack, they realized that Sam had already followed him.

Jack stalked though the SGC on his way to the locker room, airmen scattering in his wake. Everyone on base knew to get out of the Colonel's way when he looked that fierce!

"Colonel!" Sam caught up to him in the hallway outside the locker room. He turned to face her and tried to put a more pleasant face on.

"I am kinda in a hurry, Major." He glowered at her.

Sam stepped back, wary of his mood. "Sir, do you need someone to watch your six?" She worried.

"No, Carter I'm fine." He turned away from her and entered the locker room.

Something in his eyes made her pause, he looked desperate and broken. She stood outside the door for a moment and taking a deep breath followed him inside. He was seated in front of his locker, head down and staring at a picture he held.

"It's my sister." He stated, startling her from her own thoughts.

"I didn't know you had a sister, sir." She was surprised, the colonel _never_ talked about his family.

He smiled humorlessly at her reply. No he never did talk about painful subjects. He supposed he ought to tell her why he was so upset; she wouldn't let it go until he did.

"My sister is fourteen years younger than me. She was always my responsibility, since our parents died not long after she was born and grandpa wasn't up to caring for an infant." He took a deep breath.

"Even after I went into the Air Force I always sent most of my money home so that she could have the things every kid needs. We were always close; until she started to get older. Pretty soon we were butting heads over everything." He glanced up at Carter briefly.

"She's stubborn, my sister." He chuckled.

"Wonder where she gets that from?" Sam cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, um. Since were both kinda stubborn, we obviously had some conflicts when she was grown. Not long after she graduated from High School she told me that she had met the man she wanted to marry. Of course, I hated him instantly. I didn't think that he was good enough for her. We had a huge fight. Sara tried to act as intermediary between us and that worked for a while. I never talk to her husband, he is such a jerk." He handed the picture to Carter.

She took it from his hand, surprised at the amount of trust and openness that he was showing her.

The picture showed a darkly beautiful woman of about thirty-five, with black curly hair and her brother's brown eyes. She smiled at the camera, sitting on a fence with horses in the background.

"We slowly drifted apart, and after Sara and I split, we had another huge fight. This time it was much worse. I told her not to bother calling back, ever." He winced in remembered pain.

Jack stared down at his hands and sighed. "She sends me letters and pictures occasionally, usually at Christmas."

Whether he realized it or not, the emotion in his voice gave Jack away to Sam. He loved his sister and missed her. It was likely that he had never tried to bridge the distance between them. The Colonel was a man of few words.

Jack sighed and stood up. He glanced briefly at his second, "And now she is missing, my baby sister." Desperate emotions threaded through his words; anger, recrimination, pain. Sam had to look away from him, not wanting him to see the sympathy she knew was etched on her face.

Jack reached out and took the picture back from Carter. He gently ran his fingers across the smooth surface and tucked it into his breast pocket, next to his heart.

"I'm going to find her," Cold dread threaded up Sam's spine at his tone. "And when I find the ones that took her, they are going to find out what happens to people who hurt my family." He closed his locker and silently walked past Sam and out the door.

Sam sunk down to the bench and stared at the closed door, cursing the regulations that kept her from following him and offering a simple hug. But even a hug would be misunderstood by the rumor mongers. She sighed and placed her head in her hands, resigned to the inevitable.


	2. New Information

Chapter 2

The hum was the first thing to enter her consciousness. It was felt more than heard. Suddenly Brenna's eyes snapped open. She reached immediately for her duty weapon. _It's gone!_ She rose gracefully from the floor and searched for her other weapons. Tazer gone, pepper spray gone, baton gone, even the knife hidden in her boot. The lights were painfully bright but she looked around, trying to figure out what the hell she had gotten herself into this time. Who could have possibly knocked her unconscious and stole her weapons. She looked for any clue as to why she was in a metal room with apparently no doors or windows.

_Did I finally lose it and they locked me up?_ Her snort of laughter echoed around the room. She ran her hands along the walls searching for a way out. Suddenly a figure stepped **through** the wall and stood before her. He appeared to be some kind of Viking. He was dressed in leathers and wore a huge helmet. _OK, so maybe I have lost it._

The Viking spoke. "Do not be afraid child; you will come to no harm. Your people were in great danger and you were rescued along with all of the others that I was able to get to in time."

Brenna cocked her eyebrow at the figure. "So why did you take me?" She walked up to the Viking and ran her hand through his image. It rippled like a pond when a rock is thrown in.

"You and several like you are the future of your people. I could not allow you to be wiped out."

"And why, exactly do you care?" Suspicion in her voice. The figure abruptly disappeared.

"What did I say?" She muttered and continued her examination of the walls. After all, the first responsibility of a prisoner was to escape.

Colonel Jack O'Neill returned from Florida in a sour mood. The locals were absolutely clueless. He hardly noticed the people skittering away from him.

Jack practically ran up the steps to the briefing room. Luckily, all of the people he needed to talk to were already sitting around the table. _Convenient._ All four sets of eyes were fixed on him.

"Jack, I'm glad your back. We've had some new developments." The general sounded worried.

"What kind of developments, sir?" Jack asked as he sat next to Carter.

"Apparently, several base personnel went missing at approximately the same time as your sister. No one saw anything; they just vanished into thin air. I am afraid that we have something very strange going on." The general worried.

"Well, sir, I spoke to the locals and they didn't know much. She was on regular patrol and she failed to report in on the radio. When they sent someone to check on her, she was just gone. Poof! Nothing was missing but her." His arms waving wildly, Jack looked on the edge of losing control.

"But I did find someone who saw something."

"Who, sir?" Carter asked from his side.

"Apparently she was talking to a kid just before she disappeared. I found the kid and he told me that she had just gotten into her car, a bright light appeared, and she was gone." His face grave he delivered the astonishing news.

"You think the Asguard took her?" Daniel exclaimed.

"Yes Daniel, I do and I plan to have a little talk with them!"


	3. Where to Look

Chapter 3

Once again, Brenna awoke face down on a metal floor. _This is becoming a bad habit._ She didn't remember falling asleep. Flashes of remembered images careened through her brain. Struggling against invisible bonds, pain, fear, and a feeling of being trapped. More than anything Brenna hated feeling helpless.

Something touched her on the shoulder. Without thinking, her training kicked in. She spun on her back hitting her attacker in the face with a weak punch. Jumping to her feet, she hit him again in the face with an elbow. He was reeling from the attack so she took advantage and knocked him to the ground and put him in a wrist lock so he couldn't come back at her.

Angrily she asked, "Who are you! And why are you keeping me here!?" As her adrenaline level went down a notch, she realized that the man she was holding down appeared to be in a military uniform. _Oops._

"My name is Lt. Michael Simms, mam! And I have no clue what is going on!" The lieutenant sounded breathless.

"Where are you stationed airman?" Brenna asked, not releasing her grip quite yet.

"Cheyenne Mountain, mam! Please let me up." He managed to sound quite polite, considering his predicament. Brenna let him go and backed up; after all he looked like an Iowa farm boy. He was maybe 25 with blond hair. She could probably take him out while blindfolded.

The young lieutenant gathered himself up off the floor. "I'm sorry mam; I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's ok lieutenant; do you know a Colonel O'Neill?" She asked, already knowing the likely answer.

"Yes, I do. He is 2IC of the command where I am stationed." The lieutenant apparently noticed her name tag.

"Are you related to him?"

Brenna ran her hands through her unruly hair. "Yes, Lieutenant. He is my brother."

"Do you know what happened, how we got here?"

"Not a clue, but you can help me find a way out of here." She started looking around.

"Oh and lieutenant, sorry about the nose."

Jack O'Neill was frustrated, and when he was frustrated he tended to take it out on the nearest target. This unfortunately, was Daniel. "Daniel, can we speed this up?" Jack complained.

"No, Jack I can't." Danny patiently explained for the umpteenth time.

The Asguard had not returned any of Stargate command's attempts to contact them. It was like they had fallen off the edge of the galaxy. So now they were reduced to looking through old MALP telemetry in the hopes that they could find some new Asguard worlds. Where, with luck, they could contact the Asguard High Counsel.

"I still think this is our best bet." Daniel ventured his opinion.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Daniel, it's just a bunch of glyphs. There are no signs of people, and you said that this Odious guy isn't even a part of the Counsel."

"It's Odin, Jack. And this is the only planet that even remotely has possibilities." Daniel shot back.

"Alright, alright but we better not be wasting our time!" Jack shook his finger at his friend.

Jack headed for the door. "I'll go tell the general. You go get the others, ok?"

"Sure, Jack." Daniel watched his friend leave, wishing he could offer better odds than one in a million.


	4. Moving Forward

Chapter 4

SG-1 was suited up and ready to go, when the General entered the 'gate room wanting a word with his 2IC.

"Jack."

"Yessir."

"Son, I know this has been hard on you. Just remember that the Asguard are our allies." The General cautioned.

"Sir?"

The general rocked back on his heels. "Try not to step on too many toes. They may or may not have something to do with this, Jack Be careful and bring everyone home."

Deadly intent in his eyes Jack replied. "I will bring them home, sir. All of them." He gave Hammond a salute and walked up the ramp.

"Godspeed, SG-1."

Jack stepped from the wormhole onto the planet where he would hopefully be able to find a way to contact the Asguard or find some clues about the disappearances. The first thing he couldn't help but notice was that the sky was a weird purple color and that the gravity was heavier than Earth.

"Wadda ya know campers, more trees!" Jack was trying to lighten his mood and his team's but it apparently flopped. Sam just looked at him worriedly, Daniel looked at him like he lost his mind, and Teal'c well Teal'c just surveyed the clearing for danger.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Danny do your thing. Carter, you and Teal'c check the perimeter."

"Yes, sir." Carter and Teal'c moved off, while Daniel started examining the two monoliths at the base of the Stargate.

Jack sat down on the steps to the Stargate and waited, hoping for the best.

Carter returned about 20 minutes later, with good news. "Sir, we found what looks like a footpath through the woods. It appears to have seen traffic within the last few days."

Jack stood up and grabbed Daniel. "Come on, let's go check this out. You can come back later and commune with your ruins."

Daniel sighed. "They are monoliths, Jack."

"Whatever."

The three of them gathered up their supplies and followed Teal'c.

Brenna paced the metal room, like a tiger trapped in a cage. She and the lieutenant had searched the room to no avail when suddenly several bright lights appeared, leaving behind a large group of people unconscious on the floor. They all appeared to be of different ages and races and several were wearing military or other uniforms. _What in the world is going on around here?_ Brenna and Michael checked each person and except for being unconscious, they appeared to be uninjured.

The first person to wake up was a young woman of about seventeen. "What happened?"

Brenna crouched down next to her and helped her to sit. "I don't know. What do you remember?"

Her green eyes clouded over. "I was at school, when I suddenly found myself in a metal room. Then I must have blacked out because now I am here with all of you."

"Ms. O'Neill?" Michael called.

"What is it lieutenant?"

"Some of the others are awake, but they appear, uh catatonic."

She turned to look. The kid was right. Several people were sitting up, but their faces were blank. They stared into space, and did not respond to questions.

The young woman whispered. "What happened to them?"

SG-1 followed the footpath for about an hour when they suddenly entered a clearing. Small mud thatched buildings were built in a circle around a central building. A balding man of about forty approached SG-1. He was wearing rough homespun clothing but moved with a forceful bearing, convincing Jack that this was the head honcho.

The man stopped in front of Jack, correctly guessing that he was the leader. "Welcome, travelers! I am Liam. Do you bring word from Mighty Odin?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Ah, no. We come from Earth."

"You are from the first world! It is my pleasure to meet you." Liam bowed deeply.

"Welcome to our village. We have many people from your world here. Mighty Odin was kind enough to leave them here for care."

Carter moved forward to ask, "What kind of care do they require Liam?"

"When they were sent to us, they were not well. But as the years passed, many of them have improved and are able to speak again."

Jack looked puzzled. "OK let's start from the beginning."

"Of course, would you like to come inside?" Liam gestured towards the central building.

Daniel stepped forward. "Yes, we would like that very much."

3

Odin's Children 


	5. The Truth

**Author's Note: Violence warning! Some minor scenes of torture and two bad words!**

Chapter 5

Bright lights assaulted Brenna's senses. She realized that she was floating many feet above the floor. She struggled to get down, but she was held in place by an invisible force. Panic slowly crept up her chest and exploded in her brain. _Let me go!_ She managed to turn her head to the side. She was in some kind of laboratory. There were many instrument panels scattered around the room, along with specimens in jars lining the walls.

A voice spoke from behind her. "Do not struggle. You will only increase your discomfort." The sound of the voice triggered her memory. She had been in here before. The memory of pain and fear washed over her. This was the same one who had spoken to her when she first arrived. He had said that she would not be harmed. _Well, I knew he was lying then, this just confirms it._

She managed to turn her head to face the voice. He wasn't a Viking this time. Strangely, this new form of his made more sense to her. _I can't believe I have been kidnapped by a Roswell gray!_

She looked the alien over. "So who are you and why are you doing this to me and the others?"

He responded coldly, "I am Odin. I am sorry for your discomfort but it is necessary. Your race and mine will benefit greatly from my research."

Brenna did not like the sound of being a lab rat for some skinny little alien. She redoubled her efforts to escape from the unseen clutches.

"Be still."

Her face red from exertion she screamed, "GO TO HELL!"

Silvery objects descended from the ceiling and tracked towards her head and abdomen. They pierced her skin, fire erupting along nerves in their wake. Her screams echoed around the walls. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she surrendered to unconsciousness gratefully.

SG-1 entered the central building in the village. It appeared to be a cross between a meeting hall and Liam's home. Liam invited them to sit in front of the fire and offered the team food and drink, which they all declined.

Liam took a seat in front of the fire. "Where would you like me to start?"

Daniel leaned forward. "How did your people come to be here?"

Liam began to speak, his voice taking on the tone of a practiced storyteller. "Many centuries ago, Might Odin came down from the heavens to the first world. He took many different people away from the Goa'uld. He brought us to this place of safety, and he has protected us since. He has given us the gift of languages and writing. He asked nothing in return, that is until I was a young boy. He came among us and asked us to care for others from the first world. He said that they are the salvation and the future of our two races. We gladly and joyously care for our brethren. It is a small price to pay."

Liam sat back in his chair and sipped his drink. Jack asked what they all wanted to know. "So what is wrong with these people that they need constant care?"

"When Mighty Odin brought them to us, most were unable to speak. Many were unable to even walk or care for themselves. Some would speak, but they spoke in a strange language. As the years have passed, some have become better and are able to help in the care of the others. However, none of them remember their lives before coming here."

Jack didn't like where this was headed. If Liam was to be believed, this Odious guy had been _abducting_ people from earth for around forty **years**! And what was wrong with them? Did he harm them in some way? Could this be happening to his sister at this very moment, not to mention hundreds of other people? Jack's eyes turned dark with anger, his fists clenching.

"How many people has _Mighty Odin_ brought to you?" Teal'c asked.

"When I was a boy, he brought ten people. He usually brings ten more once every few years. We now have around fifty, spread among the villages. When I first saw you I assumed that Mighty Odin had sent you from the first world to take them home."

"Have you ever seen Mighty Odin?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. Many times. He always comes to speak with me when he brings our new charges."

Jack schooled his face into an expressionless mask. "May we speak with _Mighty Odin_, so that we might ask him if we can take your charges back to our world?"

"If they really are from Earth, we would like to care for them and reunite them with their families." Carter added, sounding quite persuasive.

Liam looked from one to the other. "I don't know. Mighty Odin must have had good reason to take them away from your world. Maybe they were not safe there?"

"Could we at least ask him?" Carter put on her puppy-dog eyes.

"Very well. But if his ship is not in orbit, I cannot reach him." SG-1 looked startled. Obviously Liam knew more than it appeared on the surface.

"How do you reach him?" Daniel asked curiously.

"I will get the communication device." Liam stood and went to the back room.

"What are we going to tell Odin, Jack?" Daniel asked once Liam was out of earshot.

Jack grit his teeth and replied, "I'm going to ask him very nicely to return my sister and all of the others that he took, Daniel!"

"Jack, if he is an Asguard, I doubt we will be able to stop him from doing whatever it is he has been doing."

"So what so you suggest we do, Daniel?" Jack's eyes hardened.

Sam answered. "Sir, I think we have to find a way to contact Thor. He obviously would be able to stop this. Maybe I can tweak this communication device, so that we can reach him."

"Tweak?" Jack smirked.

"Ah, whatever." Sam waved her hands around.

"Then we must take this device from Liam." Teal'c pointed out.

Brenna awoke once again; face down on a metal floor. _Talk about your monotonous situations!_ "Ah, crap." It felt like she had a rhino running around in her skull. As she carefully sat up, nausea washed over her. _So why am I alone now?_ She was surprised that she had not been returned to the others. She slowly stood up, waiting for the worst of the pain to pass.

"You have more potential than the others." The cold voice echoed around the room, running a shiver of dread down Brenna's spine.

"Well, isn't that just peachy." She faced her captor; Odin had once again discarded his false image and stood before her as himself. She wanted to attack him but knew that he was just presenting his hologram to her.

"You will remain, along with a select few. I will give the others to my caretakers."

Brenna slid back down the wall and gave Odin her best sneer. "And why are you informing me of your grand plans? I thought I was just an experiment."

"You have been the most violent. It would be easier for you if you would not struggle."

"Don't you mean, easier for you? I don't know what kind of freak show you are running around here, and I don't care. I will never cooperate with you!" Venom filled her voice and face.

Odin did not appear affected by her opinion or accusation. "Very well, I will keep you separated from the others. Perhaps you will change your mind later."

"Don't hold your breath." She told his disappearing image.

SG-1 was caught completely off-guard when hundreds of people were beamed down directly into the village and into the communal house. They all appeared to be unconscious.

Jack's startled exclamation echoed all of their thoughts. "What the hell!"

"Where is Liam?" Daniel asked.

SG-1 moved carefully through the scattered people, towards the back room where they had last seen their host.

Jack's radio crackled to life. "SG-1, this is Hammond. Come in."

"Sir."

"I was able to contact Thor. I advised him of the situation and which planet you were at and he said that he would get there as soon as possible."

"That's good news sir, we have quite a situation developing. Were going to need the medical team and some other teams for support."

Hammond never one to mince words, set about his task. "Very well, Colonel. I will send them through within half an hour. Hammond out."

Jack took control. "Carter you and Teal'c, go find Liam. Daniel, help me look for my sister."

"Yes, sir." Carter and Teal'c cautiously walked through the rest of the people and into the back room.

Jack and Daniel searched inside the building first. There was no sign of Brenna; however they did manage to find several SGC personnel. They moved their search to the people lying on the ground outside. Carter walked up, "Sir, Liam is nowhere inside. Teal'c is checking the other buildings."

She looked at Jack, her gaze penetrating. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Sure. Just help me find my baby sister and everything will be peachy, ok?"

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile, in orbit above the planet, Thor's battle cruiser arrived. Thor saw in orbit another Asguard ship of positively antique design. He recognized the ship as the _Vengyr_. He had been searching for the renegade Odin for many centuries. Odin's crimes had been so hideous that the Asguard had collectively agreed to banish him from their home and place him in stasis. He escaped from their custody not long after his sentencing. After he escaped the Asguard he had continued in his vile practices. Thor and many other Asguard had been searching for him, to bring him to trial before the High Counsel for crimes against sentience but the war with the replicators had interfered for many years.

SG-1 had searched thoroughly but there was no sign of the colonel's sister or of Liam. Several people had woken up, but they were of no help. The ones that weren't catatonic were very traumatized and could not remember who they were or what had happened.

"When I find that bald little rat, I am going to beat the location of my sister from him!" The colonel growled.

Daniel, ever the voice of reason, pointed out. "Jack, he might not know."

"Oh he knows, all right. You can bet that Odin beamed him up, and when he gets back I'm gonna _persuade_ him to tell me." Jack's eyes hardened.

A bright light surrounded Jack and the rest of SG-1. They were transported aboard Thor's ship. "Thor! It's great to see you, old buddy!"

Thor stood behind the ship's control panel manipulating the stones. "O'Neill," Thor inclined his head. "The other ship is trying to escape. I am attempting to beam aboard the prisoners."

Thor's ship fired a warning shot across the bow of the other ship. A smaller ship, sleeker in design, left the bay of the _Vengyr_ and immediately jumped to hyperspace.

"He's getting away!" Jack cried.

"The prisoners are still aboard the larger ship, O'Neill."

Thor moved another stone. "I have them." He stated calmly. Brenna and several others appeared on the deck. Jack ran to his sister's side and slumped down in relief. He knelt over her and checked her pulse, tears running unchecked down his face.

The _Vengyr_ was consumed in a giant explosion. Everyone that was watching the viewport stared in shock at the fireball.

Her eyes closed Brenna whispered, "What took you so long?"


	6. Epilouge

(Epilogue)

All of the abducted people were returned to the SGC, including the ones that had been on Vengaria for years. The local people who were caring for them did not interfere with their return.

Liam was never located and according to Thor, he was unable to track the ship that had escaped. After being thoroughly checked out by the SGC medical staff, Jack was finally allowed in to see his sister.

Jack parted the curtain surrounding her bed. He looked her over, noticing that she had some huge bruises on her face. _What an idiot I am, I should have said I was sorry ages ago._

Brenna looked her brother over with a critical eye. He was much too skinny. "Jack, thanks for the rescue."

Jack walked over and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Easy there big fella, I'm still sore!" He sheepishly let her go, and sat next to her bed.

"Sorry, sis. I never thought I would see you again. I am so sorry I didn't keep in touch." He looked at his hands, hiding his emotions.

"Jack, I forgave you a long time ago. So just forget it ok?" Her eyes held compassion. She knew him too well.

"Are you going to be able to tell me what this was all about?" Brenna knew that with the military involved she would be lucky if she learned anything.

Jack looked up at her. "I don't know wren, it's not up to me." Brenna's lips tucked back in a quick smile at his use of her nickname.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to tell anyone about how I got abducted by an alien! They would throw me in the Looney bin." She laughed.

Upon hearing her laughter Jack smiled, as the constriction around his heart eased.

"The doc says that I am fine, even though I feel, strange. She won't tell me how the others are." Brenna frowned.

"Some of them are fine, just like you. The others they don't know. We are trying to find out who they are and what was done to them. Once we can locate their families, we will reunite them with some kind of cover story and make sure that they receive the medical care they need."

"How about Lt. Simms? He helped me out while we were on the ship."

"He's fine; in fact all but three of the base personnel are fine."

She leaned back in her bed. All of a sudden she was extraordinarily tired; it had been a long three weeks.

"I'll let you get some sleep." Jack said as he stood up.

"Now wait just a darn minute. You haven't seen me in seven years and you are going to just leave?"

"Well…" Jack spluttered.

"Sit down here and tell me about your life…"

The END for now…. (To be continued in part 2 of The Missing Series)


End file.
